Quand l'inconscient parle
by Paige0703
Summary: Aaron Hotchner entend par hasard une conversation entre Reid et Morgan... Et si le plus jeune de ses agents avait enfin trouver l'amour ? Comment réagirait-il ?
1. L'inconscient

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je vous présente ici ma toute première fic sur ce fandom ! Cela faisait déjà un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête, mais je n"avais jamais vraiment eu le courage de la mettre ENFIN sur papier. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je poste dès à présent le premier chapitre (le suivant, et dernier, viendra la semaine prochaine)**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas encore vraiment habitué à utilisé ces personnages alors j'espère que vous serez clément avec moi ^^**_

 _ **J'accepte cependant toute critique, à partir du moment où celle-ci est constructive.**_

 _ **Bon, je crois que je vous ai assez ennuyé alors BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS**_ _ **: Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics que j'adore sur MA série qu'est "'Person of Interest" (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime avec des intrigues vraiment bien ficelées) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Quand l'inconscient parle...**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : L'inconscient...**_

L'agent superviseur Aaron Hotchner était enfermé dans son bureau depuis près de trois heures maintenant. La nuit était désormais tombée depuis un moment et la plupart des autres agents était déjà rentré chez eux, retrouvant ainsi le confort de leur lit tant désiré. Hotch soupira une nouvelle fois quand il posa les yeux sur la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait encore. Il prit le premier dossier de la pile et commença à le parcourir. Il le repoussa finalement avant de s'adosser complètement dans son fauteuil. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et, une nouvelle fois, il fut irrémédiablement attiré par un de ses agents en particulier... Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà son attirance pour ce dernier, même s'il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention au départ. Il avait maintenant de plus en plus de mal à masquer ses sentiments pour lui. Quand il voyait celui qu'il aimait en danger ou bien prendre des risques, justifiés ou non, il se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de montrer une trop grande inquiétude à son encontre. Combien de temps avait-il encore avant que l'un de ses collègues ne remarque la réelle nature de ses sentiments ? Combien de temps avait-il encore avant de se trahir ? Qu'adviendrait-il de l'équipe une fois son secret révélé au grand jour ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois quand des coups frappés à sa porte le ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Entrez, dit-il tout en se redressant et en reprenant le dossier qu'il étudiait il y encore quelques minutes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le plus jeune de l'équipe. Cheveux fraîchement coupés, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, Spencer Reid fit son entrée. La main toujours sur la poignée, il se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Hotch percevait une légère appréhension chez le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la remarquait chez ce dernier. Il lui semblait même qu'à chaque fois que le jeune homme venait ainsi à sa rencontre, il affichait toujours une certaine gêne. Il n'y prêta donc pas attention et demanda finalement :

\- Un souci Reid ?

Un léger pincement des lèvres chez le plus jeune, un regard qui refusait obstinément de croiser le sien trop longtemps, Hotch eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire devant cette gêne plus qu'apparente.

\- Non, je venais juste prévenir que je partais et... vous devriez en faire autant, lui conseilla-t-il alors.

Hotch s'autorisa un faible sourire devant la sollicitude de son jeune agent.

\- Merci Reid, mais j'ai encore du travail devant moi, dit-il en montrant la pile de dossiers qui refusait obstinément de diminuer.

\- Elle ne va pas partir. Et puis le manque de sommeil peut entraîner...

Hotchner leva immédiatement la main, sentant arriver un long monologue de la part de Spencer. Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la pièce et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à un événement qui s'était déroulé il y a bientôt deux semaines.

 **OOOooo FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

Aaron remontait le long d'un des nombreux couloirs du Bureau quand il crut entendre son nom prononcé non loin. Il s'approcha de l'angle du mur et aperçu alors deux de ses agents de terrain. Reid et Morgan semblaient en pleine discussion. L'habituel sourire de Derek alors qu'il taquinait une nouvelle fois le plus jeune de la bande l'intrigua quelque peu. Que pouvait-il encore bien lui faire pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

\- Ne le dit pas aussi fort ! Dit alors Reid à voix basse tout en regardant autour de lui. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement alors que son collègue venait lui même de l'admettre. Reid comprit immédiatement son erreur, lançant un regard noir à son collègue. Regard noir qui amusa plus qu'il n'effraya l'autre agent spécial.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je serais du genre à aller le voir pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour...

Morgan ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas tais-toi ! lui ordonna le génie.

 _Il aimerait quelqu'un ?_ Pensa alors leur chef en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il admettait que cela était plutôt une bonne chose, il devait aussi admettre que cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait pourtant toujours su qu'un jour où l'autre il devrait faire face à la personne qui lui prendrait son être aimé. Une partie de lui ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir celui qu'il aimait enfin trouver l'amour, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

\- Je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, alors si tu as besoin d'en parler tu peux compter sur moi, dit alors l'agent Morgan redevenant sérieux.

\- Je sais, mais... commença Reid.

Même si c'était Morgan, il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à se confier ainsi et surtout sur un sujet aussi personnel que le nom de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Compris, dit Morgan, mais n'oublie pas ma proposition. Elle tiendra toujours alors n'hésite pas à venir. Et puis tu sais à quel point Garcia aime les ragots de ce genre, plaisanta de nouveau Morgan, il faut bien que je continue de lui en apporter de temps en temps.

Alors que Reid s'emportait une nouvelle fois devant les taquineries de son collègue, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de se chamailler quand :

\- Ah vous voilà Hotch, dit alors JJ en arrivant à la hauteur de son patron.

Reid se retourna immédiatement et vit au coin du mur la jeune femme discuter avec... Il fit quelques pas sur le côté et constata alors que leur supérieur se trouvait bel et bien là. Il se tourna vers Morgan, pâle comme un linge et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien évidemment Hotch ne vit rien de tout ceci, étant en pleine conversation avec leur agent de liaison.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit faire cette tête, lui dit alors Morgan à voix basse.

Quand Hotch se retourna, la conversion avec JJ terminée, il ne vit que Morgan. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- On a une affaire ? Demanda Derek pour mettre fin au silence pesant.

\- Non, elle voulait juste quelques renseignements. Où est Reid ? Se permit-il alors de demander.

\- Parti. Vous aviez besoin de lui pour quelque chose ?

\- Non. En tout cas rien de bien urgent.

Il tourna alors les talons et repartit, revenant ainsi sur ses pas. Une question le hantait maintenant : qui Reid pouvait-il bien aimer ?

 **OOOooo FIN FLASH-BACK oooOOO**

\- Monsieur? L'appela alors Reid, ramenant Hotch à la réalité.

Aaron sursauta légèrement, croisant alors le regard inquiet de son collègue. Il aimait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait ou ne saurait le dire, croiser ce regard emplit d'une telle douceur.

\- Je crois que je vais finalement rentrer, dit alors Hotch pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire si doux et si franc qu'il eut du mal à ne pas se lever immédiatement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je finis ce dossier et je rentre.

\- Bien, fut tout ce que Reid trouva à dire. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, commença Reid.

\- Tu rentres comment ? Demanda alors Hotchner.

\- Métro, répondit Reid surpris par cette question.

Hotchner lui même se demandait pourquoi il l'avait posé. Il regarda l'heure. Plus de minuit... Il eut alors une idée et, même s'il ne savait pas encore si c'était ou non une bonne idée, il la tenta tout de même.

\- Je peux toujours te raccompagner si tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi, proposa-t-il enfin.

Dire que Reid était heureux de cette proposition eut été un euphémisme. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait autant qu'il craignait ces petits moments seul avec son supérieur. Il retint difficilement un nouveau sourire, pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette proposition l'enchantait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas... commença Reid.

\- Si je le propose, c'est que cela ne me déranges pas.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je veux bien, répondit timidement le jeune homme. Je vais attendre à mon bureau, dit-il en faisant un signe vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Tu peux tout aussi bien attendre ici, dit-il en prenant le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Si tu ne me surveilles pas je serais capable de continuer d'étudier cette pile de dossiers jusqu'au dernier.

La tournure que prenait la situation déstabilisa quelque peu Reid, mais il accepta néanmoins la proposition si généreuse de son supérieur. Il prit alors place dans le fauteuil, sentant la gêne s'insinuer un peu plus dans tout son être.

\- Je devrais en avoir pour un peu moins d'une demi-heure, lui dit alors Hotch.

\- Compris, dit Reid, serrant un peu plus son sac contre sa poitrine.

Alors que Hotch se concentrait de nouveau sur son dossier Reid, lui, ne savait quoi faire. Il observa de longues secondes son supérieur avant que ce dernier ne lui demande :

\- Besoin de quelque chose ?

\- No... Non, bégaya Reid prit en flagrant délit.

Il sortit finalement un livre de son sac et commença sa lecture. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lisait, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. Il commença donc sa lecture du livre : "Les Mystères de Paris". Le silence refit alors son apparition dans la pièce. Seul le grattement du stylo de Hotchner et le bruissement des pages que Reid tournait à vitesse régulière emplissaient la pièce.

Hotchner s'étira alors longuement. Il venait enfin de finir de remplir la paperasse concernant une affaire de la fin de la semaine dernière. Il posa finalement son regard sur son agent qui ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il en avait fini avec son dossier. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes durant avant de ranger les papiers sur son bureau et de se lever enfin. Reid ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de tourner les pages, toujours à un rythme très soutenu. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Hotch se trouvait déjà en face de Reid, tendant une main vers ce dernier. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main dans ses cheveux que le plus jeune réagit.

Il sursauta alors, levant enfin les yeux vers son patron. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent finalement Hotch se rendit compte de son geste et enleva précipitamment sa main de la chevelure du plus jeune. Il déglutit péniblement devant le regard d'incompréhension de ce dernier. Reid ne savait ni comment réagir ni quoi dire. Le livre toujours ouvert sur ses genoux, il attendait un quelconque signe de la part de son supérieur.

\- On devrait y aller, dit alors Hotch.

Il recula de quelques pas pour laisser le génie se relever. Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête avant de ranger maladroitement le livre dans son sac. Alors que Reid finissait de refermer son sac, Hotch, lui, se demandait comment la situation avait pu autant lui échapper. Pourtant, quand il réfléchissait sur la réaction qu'avait eue Spencer, il n'y avait en aucun cas du dégoût ou du rejet. Non, il avait été surpris, certes, mais avait-il rêvé ou avait-il bien vu un faible sourire sur les lèvres de son agent ? N'avait-il pas lu une certaine déception quand il avait finalement enlevé sa main de ses cheveux ? Ne prenait-il pas au contraire ses rêves pour la réalité ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais n'était-ce pas prendre un trop grand risque au final ?

Reid se leva enfin, faisant face à Hotch. Ce dernier passa devant, se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée il fit soudainement volte-face, faisant de nouveau face au jeune génie.

\- Oui ? Murmura faiblement Reid qui ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre de la part de son supérieur.

Il sentit alors la main de Hotch se poser sur sa nuque avant de l'attirer vers lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit ses lèvres lui être ravies par son patron qu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce n'était pas un rêve, Hotchner était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser avec passion, avec fougue. De son autre main, qu'il posa au creux des reins du plus jeune, Aaron attira un peu plus le corps fin du génie tout contre le sien. Reid laissa échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir qui résonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles d'Aaron. Il approfondit alors leur baiser, se rendant bien compte que son vis-à-vis n'allait, et surtout, n'avait aucunement l'intention de le repousser. Bien au contraire ce dernier resserra son emprise sur le tissu de sa veste, avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore... Des baiser tantôt doux et lents, tantôt passionnés et pressants. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait voir arriver le moment où ils devraient pourtant se séparer, par manque d'oxygène.

Des coups furent finalement frappés sur la porte du bureau de l'agent Hotchner. Ce dernier sursauta alors...


	2. Le conscient

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Voilà le second (et dernier chapitre) de cette petite fic !  
**_

 _ **J'accepte cependant toute critique, à partir du moment où celle-ci est constructive.**_

 _ **Bon, je crois que je vous ai assez ennuyé alors BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs**_ _ **: - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics que j'adore sur MA série qu'est "'Person of Interest" (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime avec des intrigues vraiment bien ficelées) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le premier chapitre à autant plu ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le conscient...**_

Hotch jeta un regard circulaire dans son bureau. Aucune trace de Reid, de son sac ou même de son livre. Il regarda sur son bureau et le dossier qu'il avait repoussé un peu avant était toujours là, attendant d'être rempli et signé. Il fronça alors les sourcils en se rendant compte que tout n'était que le résultat de son imagination et de son manque plus qu'évident de sommeil. Un coup d'œil vers l'heure : 00 H 27... Il se rappela alors de ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il vérifia la porte d'entrée et quelqu'un semblait bel et bien être là.

\- Entrez, dit-il enfin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune génie apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Un souci Reid ? Demanda Hotch avec une légère impression de déjà-vu.

Reid sembla chercher ses mots. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de dire enfin :

\- Non, je venais juste prévenir que je partais et... vous devriez en faire autant, conclut-il.

Hotch fut surpris par la similitude que semblait avoir cette réalité avec son rêve. Il n'était tout de même pas encore en train de rêver ?

\- Merci Reid, mais j'ai encore du travail devant moi, dit-il en montrant la pile de dossiers qui refusait obstinément de diminuer.

 _Jusqu'où mon rêve va-t-il s'avérer vrai ?_ Se demanda l'agent Hotchner.

\- Elle ne va pas partir. Et puis le manque de sommeil peut entraîner...

Tout comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, même si ce n'était pas la réalité, il leva la main, demandant ainsi le silence au plus jeune.

\- Tu rentres comment ? Demanda alors Hotchner se sentant obligé de poser cette question.

\- Métro, répondit Reid surpris.

Tout lui semblait bien trop beau. Le déroulement de la scène, les regards de Reid, ses mimiques, tout semblait correspondre en tout point.

\- Je peux toujours te raccompagner, proposa-t-il alors préférant oublier pour le moment cette maudite pile de dossiers qui réclamait pourtant toute son attention.

Hotch vit le soulagement et surtout de la joie dans le regard de son partenaire... mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour que cette simple proposition lui fasse tant plaisir. En tout cas lui il n'en voyait aucune.

\- Je ne voudrais pas... commença Reid.

\- Si je le propose, c'est que cela ne me déranges pas, répondit Hotchner.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je veux bien, répondit timidement le jeune homme.

Hotchner se leva alors, rangeant rapidement papiers et stylos. Il rejoignit finalement son collègue sur le pas de la porte avant de refermer cette dernière sur eux. Ils descendirent les quelques marches avant de passer près du poste de travail de Reid et de ses collègues. Ils prirent évidemment la direction de l'ascenseur. Hotchner ne savait pas si c'était encore le fruit de son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que Reid était encore plus tendu en sa présence que d'ordinaire. Il tenta alors un regard en coin vers ce dernier, se rendant compte que le plus jeune était lui même en train de l'observer. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard se concentrant sur les chiffres des étages qu'ils descendaient peu à peu. Direction le parking...

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Reid se fit calmement. Hotch fut déçu de la fin du voyage et il lui semblait que son jeune collègue avait lui même laissé échapper un faible soupir de déception. Encore un tour de son esprit pour le forcer à avouer l'impensable ? Ou bien la réalité ?

Après de rapides remerciements, Reid quitta finalement la voiture. Il commença à s'éloigner et, entendant le véhicule de Hotchner repartir, il se retourna. Il suivit la voiture du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne finalement au coin de la rue. Ce moment où il avait été seul avec son supérieur lui avait semblé durer une fraction de seconde à peine et, d'une certaine manière, elle avait duré une éternité. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur, murmura-t-il alors avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est de bonne humeur que Reid fit son entrée dans les bureaux du FBI. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que la veille Hotchner lui même le ramenait chez lui ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel miracle pourrait un jour se produire et c'était pourtant le cas. Il avait bien du mal à dissimuler sa bonne humeur et espérait bien que personne ne lui poserait de question. Quand il arriva il remarqua immédiatement que son supérieur était déjà dans son bureau, fidèle au poste. Il se dirigea vers "le coin repos" où se trouvait la cafetière, le réfrigérateur ou encore la théière. Il se fit d'ailleurs une boisson chaude tout en jetant de nombreux coup d'œil vers le bureau de son supérieur. Depuis quand était-il là au juste ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé il y a un peu plus d'une heure, il était déjà là, dit alors une voix non loin de lui.

Il se tourna dans cette direction et se retrouva face à face avec l'agent David Rossi. _Aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?_ Se demanda Reid. Non, il était sûr qu'il n'avait fait que le penser. Son collègue aurait donc deviné la question qu'il se posait ? _Je dois vraiment être plus prudent,_ se dit Reid. Morgan avait déjà percé son secret à jour, il ne voulait pas que d'autre l'apprenne aussi. C'était déjà bien assez embarrassant comme ça.

\- Il avait des dossiers en retard, non ? Dit finalement Reid en se souvenant des propos de son supérieur concernant la pile de dossiers qu'il devait encore remplir.

\- Et oui, c'est ça d'être le grand chef.

Rossi s'éloigna alors, montant dans son bureau, café en main. Il fit un signe à Hotchner qui le lui rendit. Reid eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher du regard le bureau de son patron, mais son thé était désormais prêt et ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant, il décida de marcher simplement. Ses dossiers étaient déjà remplis et signés, il avait lu un livre avant de partir, une partie d'échec ne le tentait pas spécialement pour le moment... Il soupira alors en remontant le long du couloir. Depuis quand déjà s'était-il rendu compte de ses sentiments ? Était-ce quand il avait enfin pu poser de nouveau son regard sur lui après son enlèvement par Tobias Hankel ? Quand son supérieur lui avait fait la morale alors qu'il savait qu'Owen Savage ne serait pas au cimetière, mais qu'il viendrait plutôt rendre le collier à sa petite amie ? À chaque fois que Hotch posait son regard sur lui, il se sentait spécial... Que se soit un simple regard quelconque, ou bien de soulagement de voir qu'il allait bien, de colère parce qu'il était allé à l'encontre des ordres, qu'importe le sens du regard, ce dernier était pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Il se souvenait encore du regard inquiet que Hotch avait posé sur lui alors qu'il s'était retrouvé infecté par une souche mutante de l'ANTHRAX. Même si Hotchner ne le saurait jamais, il s'en était vraiment voulu de l'inquiéter de la sorte. Ce n'était évidemment qu'un accident, mais il n'aimait pas être un poids ou une quelconque gêne pour ses partenaires et encore moins pour son patron.

Il arrivait à la hauteur du bureau de Penelope Garcia quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- À plus petit cœur, dit alors Morgan avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il referma la porte avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Reid, toujours sa tasse à la main.

\- Rien de mieux à faire que de te balader ? Demanda alors Morgan.

\- Et toi alors ? Rétorqua Reid alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

\- Mais moi je travaille.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je renforce mes liens avec les autres membres de l'unité. C'est important le travail d'équipe, tu devrais faire pareil.

Reid sourit devant cette réponse sortie de nulle part. Ils continuèrent à remonter le long du couloir. Reid laissa une nouvelle fois son esprit se repasser en boucle les événements de la veille.

\- Toi, il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ! Lui dit alors Morgan.

Reid tenta de masquer au maximum ses émotions, mais son camarade ne fut pas dupe.

\- Allez beau gosse, raconte ! Demanda Morgan.

\- Non, ce n'est rien d'important.

\- Vu ton regard fuyant et ce petit sourire en coin que tu tentes en vain de masquer, je suis prêt à parier que Hotch y est pour quelque chose !

Alors que Reid s'en voulait une nouvelle fois d'être aussi transparent, Hotchner, lui, avait bien du mal à rester pleinement concentré sur ses dossiers. Il avait beau tout faire pour garder son esprit concentré sur sa paperasse, rien n'y faisait, il se posait bien trop de questions. Depuis qu'il avait raccompagné Reid chez lui hier soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Et si c'était bien de la déception qu'il avait vu dans son regard quand il était enfin arrivé chez ce dernier ? Et si Reid avait vraiment apprécié sa proposition de le raccompagner, comme lui avait apprécié de voir que Reid acceptait ? De plus il avait bien remarqué les nombreux regards de Reid dans sa direction, mais n'y avait pourtant jamais prêté grande attention... Et si son rêve était justement le signe qu'il y avait bel et bien une chance pour que ses sentiments soient en réalité réciproques ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, mais les risques en cas d'erreur étaient plus que grand. Un tel risque méritait-il vraiment d'être pris ? Il se leva finalement. Il avait besoin de bouger un peu.

Il se trouva une nouvelle fois à arpenter les couloirs du bureau. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix de celui qu'il aimait. D'après son ton, il pouvait facilement deviner un sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Il prit la direction de la voix et arriva au même moment où Morgan ajoutait :

\- Si un petit tête à tête suffit à te mettre dans un tel état, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui se passera au premier baiser, plaisanta son camarade.

Hotchner se sentit soudainement démoralisé. Reid s'était absenté hier dans l'après-midi... Il ne voyait que ce moment là où il ait pu voir _cette personne._

\- Me serais-je donc trompé ? Murmura faiblement Hotchner pour lui même.

Il fit demi-tour alors que Reid implorait son partenaire de parler moins fort, ce qui amusait de plus en plus l'agent Morgan. Il ne se lasserait jamais de taquiner ainsi le plus jeune.

Hotchner passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans son bureau. Seul Rossi passa lui rendre visite. Tout comme Morgan s'était rendu compte des sentiments de Reid pour leur supérieur, ceux de ce dernier pour le petit génie n'étaient pas non plus passés inaperçus.

\- Alors, pas de changement ? Demanda Rossi en s'installant en face de son collègue.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mentit Hotch en signant un énième papier.

\- Je sais bien que Reid n'est pas très doué avec les sentiments humains, mais je te pensais tout de même plus perspicace. Surtout en ce qui le concerne, lui dit alors Dave sérieusement, après tout tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à veiller sur lui.

Hotchner leva enfin les yeux sur son collègue.

\- Il aime quelqu'un, dit-il alors même qu'il s'était promis de garder pour lui ce qu'il avait entendu concernant la vie privée de son agent.

Rossi soupira tout en secouant faiblement la tête devant ce qu'il considérait comme de "l'entêtement à ne pas voir la réalité en face". Il se leva finalement, se dirigeant vers la sortie :

\- Tu devrais parfois plus suivre ton cœur que ton esprit, tu aurais de drôles de surprises, dit-il finalement avant de sortir du bureau.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et les agents du bureau partaient peu à peu. Quand Hotchner regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau il vit que Reid était encore là, livre en main.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il alors qu'il savait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas de dossier en retard.

Il vit Morgan le saluer tout en lui disant il ne savait quoi. Il fit un signe de la tête vers le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait et aurait juré avoir vu le génie rougir. Même si son inconscient avait déjà fait le lien entre le comportement de Reid à son égard et les bribes de conversation, Hotch refusait obstinément de faire face à cette conclusion. Pourtant son rêve de la veille commençait à le hanter de plus en plus. Alors qu'il laissait glisser son regard sur le corps fin du plus jeune, il vit Reid se tourner brusquement de son côté et, alors que leurs regards se croisaient, il détourna immédiatement le sien. Hotch inspira et expira profondément avant de sortir sur le pas de la porte.

\- Reid, tu peux rentrer te reposer ce soir. On risque fort de bouger dans les prochains jours.

\- Je sais, mais je peux tout aussi bien me reposer ici, dit simplement Reid.

 _Attendrait-il que je parte?_ se demanda Hotchner en espérant que ce soit bien le cas. Et si c'était bien la raison qui poussait le jeune homme à rester aussi tard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon...

\- Je te ramène ? Proposa Hotch sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le sourire si soudain et si franc du jeune homme ne fit que confirmer un peu plus ce que Hotchner savait déjà depuis un moment maintenant : il aimait Spencer de tout son être.

\- Je range deux trois dossiers et je suis tout à toi, lui dit Hotch. _Enfin, façon de parler,_ pensa-t-il alors.

 _Si seulement c'était vrai,_ pensa quand à lui Reid en voyant son supérieur entrer de nouveau dans son bureau sans pour autant refermer la porte derrière lui. Reid se leva alors, prenant un dossier avant de grimper les marches. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ? Dit Hotchner en levant les yeux.

\- J'ai oublié de vous remettre ce dossier hier soir, répondit Reid.

L'idée de se faire raccompagner par Hotch lui-même lui avait en effet fait oublier de lui donner ce dossier qu'il avait terminé en fin de matinée. Hotchner tendit la main et Reid lui apporta alors le dossier. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et le plus vieux des deux agents était sûr d'avoir vu un léger frisson parcourir le corps de son vis-à-vis. Reid joignit alors les mains, tentant ainsi de masquer le léger tremblement qu'avait provoqué ce simple contact.

Alors que Reid commençait à s'éloigner, Hotch se leva de son siège. Il suivit Reid avant de le prendre par le bras et de le faire se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il s'empara alors des lèvres du plus jeune. Ces lèvres tant désirées et pourtant hors d'atteinte... jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Un léger et doux baiser empreint de doute et pourtant empli d'espoir pour la suite. Il fut soulagé de sentir une faible réponse venant du génie. Il sourit alors doucement tout en l'embrassant avec plus de convictions cette fois-ci. Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Reid avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier. Il l'attira finalement tout contre lui, sentant par la même occasion le corps du plus jeune se détendre peu à peu. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, répondant simplement au baiser de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que n'importe qui.

Reid leva lentement les mains, qu'il posa finalement sur la poitrine de son partenaire. Il laissa alors un faible gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que la langue de Hotchner venait tendrement caresser la sienne. Les deux hommes se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle. Les joues écarlates, Reid avait bien du mal à soutenir le regard de son supérieur. Hotchner sourit alors tendrement, se qui rassura quelque peu son agent.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, s'excusa alors le plus âgé des deux.

Ces excuses surprirent Reid qui secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez entendu ma conversation avec Morgan il y a quinze jours, dit faiblement Reid.

\- Non, enfin, seulement la fin. Je dois admettre que savoir que tu aimais quelqu'un m'a rendu quelque peu jaloux.

Si les excuses de son supérieur l'avaient surpris, cet aveu le surprenait encore plus. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus surpris aujourd'hui, mais c'était sans compter sur la suite des propos de son patron.

\- Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agissait de moi, enfin c'est bien le cas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout de même

Reid hocha évidemment la tête, attendant la suite le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Comme je disais, maintenant que je sais que c'est moi, je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime aussi.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Reid décida de laisser plutôt parler ses actes et embrassa timidement son supérieur qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour approfondir ce nouveau baiser.

\- Je vous aime, crût-il alors entendre entre deux baisers.

Hotchner sourit devant cette déclaration. Comme Reid, il décida de laisser parler son corps plutôt que de chercher des mots qui ne feraient qu'énoncer faiblement ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit le visage de Reid entre ses mains, avant de remonter le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, y déposant une pluie de baisers au passage. Il lui murmura alors faiblement au creux de l'oreille :

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir désormais...

Reid rougit à ces mots, souriant de plus bel.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Morgan arriva le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'immense sourire de Reid. Il porta immédiatement son regard vers le bureau de leur patron qui était présent avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier rougit, cherchant alors un moyen de s'échapper pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux remarques de son partenaire qui ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour le taquiner

\- Je vois que tout fini bien, dit-il alors Morgan en souriant de plus bel.

Reid sourit faiblement alors que Hotch regardait de loin leur échange. Spencer se tourna vers lui, lui offrant alors un tendre sourire que Hotch n'hésita pas à lui rendre. Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt lui aussi à faire face aux taquineries de son ami, Rossi, avant que vienne celles du reste de l'équipe qui ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il savait aussi que tout le monde serait heureux pour lui. Décidément il aimait cette équipe, cette famille et plus que tout il était heureux de pouvoir aimer et être aimé par l'élu de son cœur...


End file.
